Home
by Little Minamino
Summary: Alec has been called away to war and returns home badly injured. Euti impatiantly awaits for news of her husband's condition, hoping and praying that he'll return to her. AlecInia One-shot


**Home**

* * *

><p>Justinia anxiously paced the hallway, wringing her hands and glancing at the door continuously. She wanted so badly to walk up to the door and kick it as always. Pound and yell until someone opened the door so that she could demand admittance. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. This wasn't any other day. Alec was dying behind those doors.<p>

It had started almost four months ago. Spring had finally come after a long winter but with it came war and unrest. Oshura, an island nation off the coast, was known for its fishing industry but lately fish had become scarce. Where they were once able to catch enough for a booming trade, now they could barely feed their own people. Adarshan had extended a hand of fellowship and offered to set up a loan for food. The ambassadors who had come to write up the treaty took one look at the abundant wild-life and seemingly endless fields and decided the loan wasn't nearly generous enough.

The treaty was signed, but not a month later the beaches of Adarshan were overrun with battle ships and soldiers. The port city of Amrand was captured and turned into an enemy stronghold. With no other choice, Justinia's brother-in-law Yuuzel declared war. Naturally, as the Army General and Adarshan's Black Demon, Alec was called to the front lines.

"You can't go." Justinia said the night before his departure and Alec sighed. She wasn't asking, she was giving an order.

"I have to Euti," he said tiredly. "You know that as well as I."

"You're doing it again." Justinia glared and Alec looked at her, clearly perplexed.

"Doing what?"

"You know what!" She stomped her foot angrily and jabbed at him with her finger. "You're making that face like you don't matter! Like as long as the king is safe it's fine if you die! Well let me tell you Alexid Adars! You do matter! You matter to me! So you're not going to march out there and get yourself killed! I won't allow it!"

At some point in her speech, Justinia started to cry. She tried to resist him as Alec pulled her into his arms but in the end she fell limp and clung to his nightshirt like a life-line. He gently stroked her hair and whispered soft, loving words in her ear. Her grip tightened and she buried her face deeper into his chest, searching for the familiar sound of his heart. How could she possibly be without him?

Only two months ago, during their visit to Severna, their five years of marriage had seemed like an eternity. Now, faced with the possibility of losing him, those five years were far, far too short. Alec's palm cradled her cheek and lifted her face to meet his. The kiss was warm and chaste, fragile and full of promises. It lingered for only a minute but for Justinia, who would never tire of her husband's touch, it was a minute of heaven on Earth.

"I'll come back to you Euti." Alec said, his voice so strong, so sure. Justinia looked away.

"Nana said that as well…"

Alec stiffened and Justinia felt instantly guilty. It had been a long time since Nana was brought up between them, but she knew that Alec still felt guilty. It was the one silent, lingering storm cloud in their relationship and the last thing Justinia wanted was to make Alec feel worse about it than he already did.

"…I'm sorry…" she whispered and Alec's arms tightened around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head so she was able to feel the small shake as he dismissed her apology.

"No," he said. "You're right." He sighed. "As much as I wish to, I have no ability to promise you such a thing." Justinia trembled in his grasp and he kissed her hair gently. "But I _can_ promise you that I will always do my best to come home. I'm sorry for acting as though my life is unimportant."

"It isn't," Justinia insisted. "It's not unimportant at all."

"Euti…" He said, his voice soft and filled with love. Justinia wrapped her hand around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair, and carefully drew him back down for another kiss. This one was deeper, more passionate, and Alec soon responded in kind. Tears still clung to her lashes as she allowed Alec to slowly, carefully push her back against the mattress. She refused to allow them to fall, however. If this was to be her last night with her husband, then it would be a night she never wanted to forget.

Justinia sobbed and halted her pacing. One trembling hand was placed against the wall, bracing her up, while the other was pressed hard against her mouth to stifle her cries. The next day Alec left for the battle field. Justinia had seen him off at the gate with a serene expression and a hand-embroidered token like the noble and refined princess she was expected to be. No one would guess that she was actually dying inside.

That was the last she'd seen of Alec for three months until this morning. She had awoken early as she always did when Alec wasn't there. Even know, four months pregnant, the bed was just too large and empty for her small frame. Freid had been there as always with her special blend of tea that the doctor recommended to ward off morning sickness, and she sipped it in Alec's office, in Alec's chair, and watched the horizon from Alec's window for any sign of her husband or even just a messenger.

Sometimes her sister Azalia would keep her company but most of the time it was just her and Freid. They would play chess together or read books. They would talk about the weather or what types of sweets when best with which teas or even discuss names for the baby. Justinia liked Haans but Freid was convinced the child was a girl. Both were very careful to avoid any mention of Alec and his noticeable absence.

And then, out of the early morning mists, a horse had rode up through the gates. Justinia had leapt to her feat as quickly as a petite girl with a growing stomach could leap. She tried to run from the room but Freid caught her arm.

"You mustn't go running around princess. What if you were to take a fall? Think of the child your highness. The messenger will still be there if we take it slowly."

Justinia wanted to argue but Freid was wearing his no-nonsense face. The one that said he would not be averse to locking her in her room should she protest. Justinia sighed in defeat and allowed her husband's attendant to tuck her small hand in the crook of his elbow.

Every step they took towards the audience chamber seemed like an eternity and when they arrived, the guards on either side of the door shot the young princess a look she refused to interpret. It looked a great deal like pity. Her entire body shook almost unperceptively but Freid noticed and placed his hand soothingly atop her own. Justinia looked up and read the same determined strength in the lines of his face that she had summoned up from her frightened soul. They both took a moment to compose themselves and then the doors were opened and they stepped inside.

The focal point of the room was Yuuzelricks who sat in the throne, his forehead gently pressed into the tips of his fingers. To anyone else it was a sign of headache or fatigue, but to Justinia who knew her brother-in-law very well at this point, it conveyed deep sorrow. Even devastation. Her heart dropped from her chest and she ignored Freid's cry for her to wait as she released his arm and raced across the room.

Justinia paid no attention to the alarmed and disapproving looks of the councilors and retainers. Yuuzel was up in a moment, his arms open, and Justinia fell into them with a heavy sob. He held her tightly and stroked her hair, both ignoring the low murmur of voices that had broken out amongst the nobles.

"He's dead isn't he!" Justinia wailed. "He's dead and I'll never, ever see him again!"

"Shush now," Yuuzel said, his was voice sharp but Justinia could feel the kindness behind it. "Alec is not dead. Though he is injured and must be attended immediately."

"He…he's alive?" Justinia said, hardly daring to hope.

"He's alive." Yuuzel affirmed. "Of course he is. That brother of mine is far too stubborn to die. Especially with such a cute wife waiting for him."

Justinia tried to giggle but it came out high and forced. Yuuzel didn't comment. Instead he kissed her forehead and looked back at a corner where Azalia had appeared as if by magic. The kind queen was quick to take the young princess from her husband's arms, though Justinia didn't miss the concerned look that passed between the two rulers. As much as Yuuzel tried to assure her, Justinia wasn't convinced that Alec would be alright.

That was why she was stalking his door, pacing the hallway. Almost ten hours had come and gone since her husband was locked inside their room and while doctors and nurses went in and out almost regularly, none paused to give Justinia even the slightest bit of news. Both Azalia and Freid had tried to convince her to wait elsewhere and Yuuzel had even tried ordering her away from Alec's room, but Justinia refused to be moved.

The hall was painted gold from the setting sun by the time the door opened again. But this time, instead of the hurried, frantic movements from before it was a slow, almost tired motion. Justinia looked up, hope gleaming in her eyes behind frantic tears. It was the doctor. Her heart clenched as he looked up and smiled a soft, tired grin.

"He'll be alright princess," Doctor Baldrin said and Justinia buried her face into her palms and sobbed. It was several moments before Justinia was composed enough to look up. She stroked the tears from her eyes and cheeks with the tips of her fingers and sniffled as softly as she could. Doctor Baldrin offered her a handkerchief and Justinia took it with a polite smile.

"May I see him…?" she asked in a small, hesitant voice and the doctor nodded.

"Just be careful of his wound. It was quite deep."

Justinia bit her lip. "Y-you're sure he will be alright? There won't be an infection or-or anything?"

"Infection is always a possibility," Doctor Baldrin admitted. "But I've cauterized the wound, stitched it, and applied several herbs that stimulate healing and discourage bacterial infiltration. So long as the prince rests and has his bandages changed every five hours, he will heal quite well."

"Oh he will!" Justinia exclaimed. "Even if I have to tie him down and do it myself!"

Doctor Baldrin laughed and patted her shoulder gently. "I'm quite certain you will, my lady. But take care of yourself as well. Too much excitement would be damaging to your heath, Princess. You must remember, you're caring for another person now."

Justinia's palms dropped to her stomach where she was only just beginning to seriously show. She nodded determinedly. "I understand doctor. I'll be much more careful from now on."

"Very good then." Doctor Baldrin said. "Off you go. My assistant Marin will look in on you if you need her."

Once the Doctor disappeared, to give the king the good news no doubt, Justinia hesitantly approached the door and peeked inside. Alec was lying still on his side of the bed. His dark hair was fanned out around him giving a stark contrast to the brilliant white of the pillows and sheets. He looked paler than usual but his chest rose and fell with a deep, steady rhythm that Justinia recognized. Alec was sleeping naturally which was a great relief. A natural sleep meant there was no need for pain-dulling drugs. Hopefully that meant his wounds weren't as serious as first believed.

Justinia changed into her nightdress and crept carefully under the covers. She slowly reached out and brushed her fingers across the curve of his bare shoulder but was hesitant to touch him fully. She didn't know where he was injured and didn't want to risk making it worse. Alec shifted and Justinia froze, hoping that he wouldn't wake. He did.

Alec's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head so they were facing each other. His expression was blank as his eyes traced the curves of her face and, slowly, his fingers rose to do the same. Justinia's eyes closed at the familiar sensation and she did her best to stifle another sob. It didn't work. Several tears escaped her closed eyes and she clenched them tighter to stop any more from following.

"Euti…" Alec said and Justinia sobbed again.

"…I hate you…" she muttered and Alec sighed.

"I know."

"…you scared me…"

"I'm sorry."

"If you do it again I'll divorce you."

"I won't."

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

"…How far?"

"About four months."

"Ah." Alec's hand traced across her face to her shoulder and down to her stomach where his palm pressed flat against her softly risen abdomen. "I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"Not a chance." Justinia said, placing her own hand atop his. "He'll be as handsome and brave as his father."

They laid there in silence for several long moments, both drifting in and out of sleep.

"Alec?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Alec?"

"Hm?"

"…Welcome home."

Alec smiled, his eyes still closed, and leaned over to kiss her forehead gently.

"I'm home." He said, and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

End Home

Kaliea: So this takes place about two months after "Magic Kiss". Hopefully it's not too incoherent because I wrote it in one sitting while being exhausted from school. Speaking of, I need to go to sleep cause I'm still really tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow. I hope you liked this story, and don't forget to review! Till next time, ja ne!


End file.
